


Something Deep

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, This is crack, if you don’t like sex stores then stay away, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey owns a sex store and Ben is a customer. You can only imagine where this is going.Twitter: @bensolohands
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Something Deep

“Welcome to Buckingham Phallus! How can I help you today?” Rey asked the short Asian lady that was wandering around in the dildo section looking completely lost. 

“Um Hi, I’m looking for the cunt killer 3000 and I saw you had it in stock on your website.” The lady replied blushing. Rey smiled and led her over to the giant dildos and explained to her how they worked. A few minutes later she was ringing up the lady named Rose also giving her a coupon towards the newest clit sucker that they would be getting in a couple of weeks.

“Have a good day Rose! Enjoy getting your cunt killed tonight and remember to use plenty of dildo friendly lube!” Rey waved as Rose exited the shop. 

“Hey Rey can you give me a hand with this box of penis pumps!” Poe called from the back room. 

“Be right there!” Rey said as she locked up the special dildos case. Poe was her business partner of 3 years. He loved to try out the lastest butt plugs and anal stimulators with his husband Finn which was great cause Rey really wasn’t into anal play, unless she was the one doing it to a man but nobody she ever dated seemed to be into it. She enjoyed testing out dildos such as Big Jim and Hung as Hell Hank on herself, but Rey wished she could find her a real dick that was as big as Hank. 

Meanwhile Ben Solo was at home and horny as hell watching his favorite porn, Star Whores. He had been thinking about buying a fake pussy for weeks now and he was too horny this afternoon to wait for one to come in the mail. He googled local sex stores, hoping there wasn’t one too far away from him. “Hmm Buckingham Phallus, only 10 minutes from here! Hell yes I will be coming all over this fucking condo by nightfall!” He yelled jumping up to grab his shoes and jacket.

As Ben pulled into the parking lot of Buckingham Phallus he had a horrifying thought, “God I hope there’s a guy working in here, I don’t want to look like some desperate pervert from hell.” He slowly got out of his car and made his way to the door.

“Hey Rey! It's my lunch break! Be back in about an hour! I will pick up that shipment of Vibrating Ass-Gasm Penis Ring Plugs on my way back!” Poe yelled as he walked out the back door.

“Sounds good! See you later!” Rey yelled back. Right as Poe left she heard the front door chime. “Welcome to Buckingham Phallus, how may I help you?” Rey said as she looked up to see the most beautiful giant yeti of a man she had ever seen. He instantly blushed and looked down at his feet. 

“Um yes, I’m looking for the fake vaginas.” He whispered and coughed. Rey couldn’t believe this big beautiful bitch needed a fake pussy! Hell she would gladly give him a real one and a mouth as a fucking bonus! 

“Oh yes sir! We have plenty of those! Just follow me over here!” She said showing him to the back corner with a wall of pussies. 

Ben couldn’t believe this shit, the hottest woman in the fucking world just happen to he working at this damn sex store that he found his perverted ass in. Why couldn’t he have met her in a fucking Target or Sears! 

Rey picked up the nearest and most expensive pussy in the store, “Now this one is the Cheap Thrills farm girl stroker! This one is high rated and it comes with a suck and blow option for an extra $35.99.” She said looking into his whisky colored eyes. 

“I um…..I am going to actually need something deep. Like maybe the deepest vagina you have. I’m not bragging here but I am hung as a fucking horse….um what did you say your name was?” Ben asked as he blushed and picked up a cock ring pretending to look at it.

“Oh my name is Rey and you are?” She asked, licking her lips and looking over those giant pecks of his about to bust out of that tight ass button up shirt.

“I’m Ben, nice to meet you Rey.” He responded as he looked her up and down. 

“So you are hung like a Clydesdale eh? She asked, giving his crotch a glance. “Well then how about these over here?” She said pointing to the masterbation sleeves. “The Super Head Honcho masterbater 5000, it lubes itself, it's 12 inches long and it has the suck and blow option as well!” Rey said holding it up for him to examine. 

Ben took the Head Honcho from her hands and looked it over. 

“Yes I think this will do. Do you take Discover?” He asked, reaching for his wallet.

“Yes, follow me to register! We also have some deep throat pocket pals on sale this week too if you're interested. She said flashing him a winning smile.

“Actually yes I will take 2 of those and an extra box of this cherry flavored lube.” Ben replied, handing her his card. 

“Damn, I’m making a killing today!” Rey thought as she bagged up his purchases. “I hope you enjoy these. Be sure and let me know how they work out for you.” Rey said putting a lollipop shaped like a dick in her mouth and swirling her tongue around to get his attention. 

“Fuck….I mean yes I will let you know. Thanks Rey.” Ben said slowly backing out of the door as he continued to watch Rey devour the sucker. 

Rey watched the muscle bound sex tart get into his car and pull out of the parking lot. 

“Fuck I hope he comes back.” She said to herself. 

Ben fucked that fake vag as soon as he closed the door to his condo. Of course he didn’t need the Star Whores porn this time. He just thought about Rey, the hot sex toy sales lady. Fuck he had to think of an excuse to go back there and soon!

As soon as Poe got back from lunch Rey bombarded him with the tale of the hot hulking yeti that she sold $500 worth of sex shit too. 

“Sounds like you got it bad for this guy. Hopefully he will be back soon. You should have gotten the yeti’s number!” Poe said as he unpacked a new shipment of bondage gear. 

“Yeah, I guess Hung as hell Hank will have to do until he comes back.” Rey frowned.

The next morning Ben couldn’t stop thinking about Sex shop Rey. He needed to think of an excuse to go back so soon. He googled anal play for men and found a list of prostate toys. He grabbed his shoes and coat and ran to his car. 

Poe took the day off to go to a sex toy convention so Rey had the shop to herself. It was 10:00 am so she wasn’t expecting anyone to show up until the afternoon. It was always dead in the mornings, she never knew why they opened so damn early.

Suddenly Rey’s world got a whole lot brighter when she saw Ben the Yeti's car pull up. “Oh shit I hope he’s not returning anything or his dick didn’t break out into a rash from that cherry flavored lube he bought.” Rey said to herself.

Ben walked in and strolled right up to Rey, “Hey Rey, just wanted to tell you my new toys worked great but I have decided I need more stimulation. Would you happen to have the “Adam’s Triple Prostate Probe” in stock?” Ben asked, looking at his phone reading off the toy name. 

Rey beamed at him, “Um yes Ben we just got that in last week. Follow me.” She said leading him to the ass section. She picked up the prostate probe and handed it to him letting her fingers linger on his. 

Ben’s balls were getting bluer by the second. He couldn't take this shit anymore. He had to make a move on Rey. 

“Thanks Rey, um…..to be honest…..I’m not really here to have my prostate probed…...I’m here to …. probe you…..I hope.” He said, licking his lips and staring at her crotch. 

Rey was so happy, horny and wet she could hardly stop herself as she grabbed his face and kissed him with the force of a thrusting jack rabbit vibrator. 

“Oh my god I was hoping you would come back my giant hot yeti! I have been thinking about fucking you ever since you strolled that hot ass in here yesterday!” She moaned as she pushed him up against the rack of glass dildos. 

“Holy shit Rey I want to try out every fucking toy in here with you!” Ben whispered into her ear as he laid her down onto the floor. 

“Hang on a second Ben.” Rey said standing up and making her way to the door to lock it. Rey wrote a sign saying ,“Closed for maintenance” and taped it to the door. Rey grabbed some handcuffs, lube, a whip and the prostate probe. Ben watched her with heat in his eyes as she walked over to him. She grabbed his hands and cuffed him to the stripper pole they had on display. 

“I have plans for you.” Rey said as she slowly removed all of Ben’s clothes. His cock was at the ready and so was Ben with a giant smile on his face. 

“Bend over Ben.” Rey said, trying to be seductive. Ben did what she said, still handcuffed to the pole. He gave her a nice view of his ass and balls…...then he heard the cracking of a whip. 

“Um Rey, what are you doing AHHHH!’ Ben yelled as she whipped his firm ass. 

“You like that baby? There’s more where that came from” she said as she whipped him again. Ben wasn’t sure how he felt about this but he would be damned if he didn’t do what this perfect woman wanted. 

“Hold still and relax.” Rey said as she lubed up the prostate probe and slowly shoved it up his ass.

“OH FUCK REY! I DON'T KNOW IF I HAVE THE STRENGTH TO DO THIS!” Ben yelled trying not to think about this giant ass probe. 

Rey walked around to face him and looked dead into his eyes,” Your not alone.” She said then moving to licking his ear.

“Neither are you.” Ben moaned trying to keep it together. 

“We’re not done yet.” Rey said sitting in front of him and taking his cock in her mouth and turning the probe on vibrate. 

“AHHHHHH SHIIIIIIT!” Ben yelled with glee. Now this was more like it! Rey was bobbing her head and squeezing his balls like her life depended on it. 

“You gonna cum for me my big lumberjack?” She asked, kissing the tip of his dick. 

“Fuck yes! All over that pretty face of yours!” Ben moaned.

“I’m about to cum baby!” He grunted just as Rey took his cock out of her mouth. Ben came with the force of a fucking Mack truck and Rey’s face was coated in his glorious seed. 

“REY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?” 

Ben and Rey turned around to see Poe standing there with a box of titty tassels and a look of disbelief. 

“Um…. Ben was just helping me test out this new cum- be-gone wipes we got in!” Rey lied as she picked up the wipes next to her and cleaned her face. Rey quickly unlocked Ben’s cuffs so he could pull the probe from his ass and throw his clothes on. 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Just sterilize this place and open the store back up.” He said walking back to the storage room. Ben looked down at Rey and winked. 

“Wanna come over to my place tonight and try out that sex swing over there?” He said pointing to the $1,000.00 swing and pulling out his wallet. 

“Fuck yes!” Rey replied as she kissed him and yanked his card from his hand. 

“Be sure and bring some of those cum-be-gone wipes, it won’t be just your face I’m going to be cuming on next time.” He said winking at her as he strolled out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
